doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Antonio Macías
) |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |twitter = https://twitter.com/PepetoMacias}} José Antonio Macías (nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1967) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano, ganador de un premio Auris, también acreditado como Pepe Toño Macías. Es reconocido por ser la voz de James del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon; además de ser la voz recurrente de los actores Matt Damon, Leonardo DiCaprio, Chris Evans, Zach Galifianakis, entre otros. James_anime.png|James del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon, su personaje más emblemático. Jack Dawson.jpeg|Jack Dawson en Titanic , su personaje mas emblematico en la cinematografia. SDALegolas.png|Legolas en la saga de El señor de los anillos y El Hobbit , es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. GuasonCaballero.gif|El Guasón en Batman: El caballero de la noche , es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Captain_America_Full_Image.png|Capitán América en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel , tambien es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. DPM-Deadpool.png|Deadpool en la película homónima , es uno de sus personajes mas populares. Edd.png|Edd "Doble D" de Ed, Edd y Eddy , es uno de sus personajes mas conocidos en el mundo de la caricaturas. Cabo_el_pingüino.jpg|Cabo en la franquicia de Madagascar , es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos en el mundo de las caricaturas 18489767 303518343420570 4566572390826835886 o (1).jpg|Dr. Flug Slys de Villanos , tambien es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. tmpnull.jpg|Emmet Ladrikowski en La gran aventura LEGO. Iruka_Umino.png|Iruka Umino en Naruto. Milo_James_Thatch.png|Milo James Thatch en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. Mousse2.png|Mousse en Ranma ½. Mort.jpg|Mort también en la franquicia de Madagascar. article-0-1A932FD1000005DC-910_634x780.jpg|Dawson Leery de la famosa serie Dawson's Creek. Rs4.jpg|Shawn Patrick Hunter en Aprendiendo a vivir. Elliot (Open Season).jpg|Elliot en Open Season 2 y 3. 1266703077119_f.jpg|Es la voz actual de Teodoro en la franquicia de Alvin y las ardillas. Hammy.jpg|Hammy en Vecinos invasores. MLP-ShiningArmor1.png|El Príncipe Shining Armor en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Wiltfoster.png|Wildo en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Spiderman_unlimited.png|Peter Parker / Hombre Araña en El Hombre Araña sin Límites. 4FY-JohnnyStorm.png|Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana en los Cuatro Fantásticos y Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer. Dominception.jpg|Dominick "Dom" Cobb en El origen. descarga (78).jpg|Mako Tsunami en Yu-Gi-Oh!. La-La-Land_Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian en La La Land: Una historia de amor. Jamie-Dornan-dans-Fifty-Shades-of-Grey_exact1024x768_l.jpg|Christian Grey (Jamie Dornan) en Cincuenta sombras de Grey y Cincuenta sombras más oscuras. Güasón.png|El Guasón en LEGO Batman: La película. Matt_Mark.jpg|Mark Watney en Misión rescate. images (1).jpg|Barry Lyndon en la película homónima. Howard_Leo.jpg|Howard Hughes en El aviador. Alan Garner.png|Alan Garner en la trilogía de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. PPS Chris Hillard.png|Chris Hillard en Papá por siempre, uno de sus primeros roles. plaza-sesamo-muneco-peluche-beto-original-sesame-workshop-13429-MLA20078040047_042014-O.jpg|Es la voz actual de Beto en Plaza Sésamo. Humpty Dumptyengatoconbotas.png|Humpty Dumpty en El gato con botas. Turbo-animatedseries.jpg|Turbo en Turbo FAST. Valiant.jpg|Valiant en la película homónima. IMG_2093-1-.png|Él en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016). Howard DeVille.png|Ulises DeVille en Aventuras en pañales. Joker-PNG-DC-Extended-Universe.png|El Guasón en el Universo Extendido de DC Comics. Jordan_Belfort.png|Jordan Belfort en El lobo de Wall Street. Ahkmenrah.jpg|Ahkmenrah en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Dex_mandark_174x252.png|Cerebro (2ª voz) de El laboratorio de Dexter. Alex_Drake.jpg|Alex en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. Jason_bourne_2016_8k-HD-1920x1440.jpg|Jason Bourne en Bourne: El ultimátum y Jason Bourne (2016). Scottmalito.jpg|Scott Malito en Austin Powers: el espía seductor y Austin Powers en Goldmember. ExtremeGhostbusters_GarrettMiller.jpg|Garrett Miller en Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación. Eric_cartman.jpg|Eric Cartman en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Marcus White Chicks.png|Marcus Copeland en Y dónde están las rubias?. LeonardoDiCaprio.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Leonardo DiCaprio. MATT_DAMON.jpg|Voz recurrente de Matt Damon. Chris-Evans-His-Sister-Oscars-2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Chris Evans. Zachg.jpg|Voz recurrente de Zach Galifianakis. Ryan Reynolds 2015-01.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ryan Reynolds. Ryan-Gosling-Black-Hair-2015.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ryan Gosling. Sam_Rockwell.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Sam Rockwell. Ethan-Hawke.jpg|Ha doblado a Ethan Hawke en varias de sus películas. Orlando-bloom.jpg|También a Orlando Bloom en varias de sus películas. Seannws.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Seann William Scott. burlon.jpg|James T. David "Recluta Burlon" en Nacido para matar. Super_Mario_Bros._-_Luigi.jpg|Luigi en Super Mario Bros.. 270px-JimmyOlsen-SamHuntington.jpg|Jimmy Olsen en Superman regresa. Tattoo_TSLOP.png|Tattoo en La vida secreta de tus mascotas. Blackheart_gr.jpg|Blackheart en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma. Justin_Hammer_Iron_Man_2.jpg|Justin Hammer en Iron Man 2. Parker_Selfridge_Avatar.jpeg|Parker Selfridge en Avatar. Gabrielmartin.jpg|Gabriel Martin en El patriota (2000). Byers-Xfiles.jpg|John Fitzgerald Byers en Los expedientes secretos X y Los pistoleros solitarios. Chocolove McDonell.png|Chocolove McDonell de Shaman King. Gregsanderscsi.jpg|Greg Sanders en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Bill-The Krill.jpg|Bill The Krill en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. Tetsuya.jpg|Tetsuya Watarigani en Beyblade: Metal Fury y Beyblade: Metal Masters. Hojo.png|Hojo en Inuyasha. Amari Nobunaga.png|Amari Nobunaga también en Inuyasha. Hyoga.jpg|Hyoga de Cisne en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Doblaje original). Larry_3000.jpg|Larry 3000 en El escuadrón del tiempo. MONO.jpeg|Hombre Mono en ¡Oye Arnold!. Maxum_man.png|Maxun Man en Secuaces. Chazdetentionaire.jpg|Chaz Monorainian en El castigado. ParisTroya.gif|Paris en Troya. Shelby-0.png|Shelby de Boyster, el chico ostra. Rodney.png|Rodney en Phineas y Ferb. Hqdefault4..jpg|General Fangtom de LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. 12920421_579215962252294_4269931170724422527_n.jpg|La malvada Ardilla Roja de Madagascar. 10726803 716602485059697 1595606960 n.jpg|Chet Alexander en Monsters University. SammySP.png|Sammy Bagel Jr. en La fiesta de las salchichas. Lead-marmoset-rio-6.71.jpg|Mauro en Rio. 251+.jpg|Starscream en Transformers: Prime. 1780751_1402250820033087_1833596564_n.png|Teslo en Mixels. NachoCheese UG.png|Nacho Queso en Tio Grandpa. GaryRS.png|Gary en Un show más. Kevin Thompson.jpg|Kevin Thompson en Daria. JakeEntrenamiento.jpg|Jake Hoyt en Día de entrenamiento. Nick_new_girl.jpg|Nick Miller en New Girl. Joe5.png|Webmaster Joe de Bakugan. Slappy2.jpg|Slappy en la película de Escalofríos. Jebediah Townhouse.png|Jebediah Townhouse en Un show más. Wildvine.png|Wildvine en Ben 10 (2016). Tadeo LADTJ.png|Tadeo Jones en Tadeo, el explorador perdido 150px-Wffi 13.png|Abacadainel en Hora de aventura (5ª temp). Brain-igor-1.7 thumb.jpg|Cerebro (Brian) en Igor (2008). Dashan Wang.png|Dashan Wang en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Miyata.jpg|Ichiro Miyata en Espíritu de lucha. King-Kong-colin-hanks-137457.jpg|Preston en King Kong. Sid la era del hielo.png|Sid en Scratástrofe Cósmica y La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua. Nassor.png|Nassor en Frankenweenie. Boyd.jpg|Boyd en El cisne trompetista. Capi.jpg|Capi en Metegol. Digger.png|Digger en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. right|235px full|right|235px thumb|220px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb|Algunos de sus Personajes. Hecho por Darkfire Raider. Biografía José Antonio Macías incursiona en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1989, desempeñándose en los últimos años también como director. Su preparación actoral la obtuvo a través de cursos tomados en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México. Actualmente es también la voz de locución del canal de cable Fox Life. Además de su actividad dentro de doblaje, Pepe Toño realiza locución comercial. Pepe Toño está en contra de cualquier tipo de maltrato hacia los animales y es vegano. Filmografía Películas Matt Damon * La gran muralla (2016) - William Garin * Jason Bourne (2016) - Jason Bourne * Misión rescate (2015) - Mark Watney * Interestelar (2014) - Dr. Mann * Operación monumento (2014) - James Rorimer * Elysium (2013) - Max De Costa * Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Scott Thorson * Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Benjamin Mee * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill * Contagio (2011) - Mitch Emhoff * Margaret (2011) - Sr. Aaron * Los agentes del destino (2011) - David Norris * Más allá de la vida (2010) - George * El desinformante (2009) - Mark Whitacre * Invictus (2009) - François Pienaar * Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Jason Bourne * Ahora son 13 (2007) - Linus Caldwell * Syriana (2005) - Bryan Woodman * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Linus Caldwell * Euroviaje censurado (2004) - Donny * Gerry (2002) - Gerry * La gran estafa (2001) - Linus Caldwell Leonardo DiCaprio * Antes que sea tarde (2016) - Él mismo (documental) * Revenant: El renacido (2015) - Hugh Glass * El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Jordan Belfort * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby * Django sin cadenas (2012) - Calvin J. Candie * J. Edgar (2011) - J. Edgar Hoover * Hubble 3D (2010) - Él mismo (documental) * El origen (2010) - Cobb * Sólo un sueño (2008) - Frank Wheeler * Red de mentiras (2008) - Roger Ferris * La última hora (2007) - Él mismo (documental) * Los infiltrados (2006) - William "Billy" Costigan Jr. * Diamante de sangre (2006) - Danny Archer * El aviador (2004) - Howard Hughes * Titanic (1997) - Jack Dawson * La sangre que nos une (1996) - Hank (doblaje original) Chris Evans * Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Un don excepcional (2017) - Frank Adler * Capitán América: Civil War (2016) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Steve Rogers / Capitán América * Los perdedores (2010) - Jake Jensen * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * London (2005) - Syd * Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) - Johnny Storm / Antorcha Humana * Celular (2004) - Ryan (2ª versión) Zach Galifianakis * LEGO Batman: La película (2017) - El Guasón * Espiando a los vecinos (2016) - Jeff Gaffney * De-mentes maestras (2016) - David Scott Ghantt * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Alan Garner * Locos por los votos (2012) - Marty Higgins * Gato con botas (2011) - Humpty Dumpty * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte 2 (2011) - Alan Garner * Todo un parto (2010) - Ethan Tremblay * Una historia singular (2010) - Bobby * Una cena para tontos (2010) - Therman Murch * ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Alan Garner * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Dave Ethan Hawke *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) - Jolly, el chulo *Los siete magníficos (2016) - Goodnight Robicheaux *Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) - Papá *Sin escape (2013) - Brent Magna *La noche de la expiación (2013) - James Sandin *Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto (2007) - Hank Hanson *Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Sgto. Jake Roenick (redoblaje) *Robando vidas (2004) - James Costa *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Jake Hoyt *Ser o no ser (2000) - Hamlet Ryan Reynolds * Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Rory "Roy" Adams * Deadpool (2016) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Inmortal (2015) - Damian Hale (joven) * La dama de oro (2015) - Randol Schoenberg (versión Diamond Films) * Cautiva (2014) - Matthew Lane * R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) - Nick Walker * Linterna Verde (2011) - Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde (trailer) * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) - Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Solo amigos (2005) - Chris Brander * No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) - Monty Sam Rockwell * The Way, Way Back (2013) - Owen * Seven Psychopaths (2012) - Billy * Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) - Karl * Iron Man 2 (2010) - Justin Hammer * El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) - Charley Ford * Los tramposos (2003) - Frank Mercer * Bienvenidos a Collinwood (2002) - Pero * Un plan perfecto (2001) - Jimmy Silk * Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) - Eric Knox Ryan Gosling * Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Oficial K / Joe * La La Land: Una historia de amor (2016) - Sebastian * Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Detective Holland March * La gran apuesta (2015) - Jared Vennett * Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. Jerry Wooters * Loco y estúpido amor (2011) - Jacob Palmer * El crimen perfecto (2007) - William Beachum * El creyente (2001) - Danny Balint Orlando Bloom * El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Legolas * El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Legolas * Obsesión perfecta (2011) - Dr. Martin Blake * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) - Duque de Buckingham * Troya (2004) - Paris * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Legolas * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Legolas Jamie Dornan * Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) - Christian Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Christian Grey * La resurrección de Louis Drax (2016) - Dr. Allan Pascal * Jadotville (2016) - Pat Quinlan * Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Christian Grey * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) - Conde Axel Fersen Seann William Scott * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Steve Stifler * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Dave * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Roland/Ronald * Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) - Bo Duke * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis * El guardián (2003) - Kar (redoblaje) Steve Zahn * El planeta de los simios: La guerra (2017) - TBA (trailer) * El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) - Frank Heffley * Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Peter * Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) - Wayne * Eso que tú haces (1996) - Lenny Haise Topher Grace * War Machine (2017) - Matt Little * Una boda como todas (2013) - Jared Griffin * Depredadores (2010) - Dr. Edwin * Día de los enamorados (2010) - Jason John Leguizamo * El infiltrado (2016) - Emir Abreu (versión Zima) * ZigZag (2002) - Dave Singer * Daño Colateral (2002) - Felix Ramirez * Super Mario Bros. (1993) - Luigi Adam Scott * Pacto criminal (2015) - Robert Fitzpatrick * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad (2015) - Tom * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty (2013) - Ted Hendricks * El arte de la seducción (2006) - Marvin Bushmiller Jesse McCartney * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas (2015) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) - Teodoro * Alvin y las ardillas (2007) - Teodoro Ron Livingston * Vacaciones (2015) - Ethan * Amor a distancia (2010) - Will * Te amaré por siempre (2009) - Gomez * Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Johnny Grand Marlon Wayans * Marmaduke (2010) - Rayo * Una loca película de baile (2009) - Sr. Moody * Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Calvin Sims * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Marcus Copeland Heath Ledger * Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - El Guasón * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Ennis Del Mar (versión TV) * Corazón de caballero (2001) - Sir William Thatcher * El patriota (2000) - Gabriel Martin Seth Green * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - Ezekiel * Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Scott Malito * Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Johnny Marbles * Austin Powers: El espía seductor (1999) - Scott Malito Patrick Dempsey * El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) - Jack Qwant * Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) - Thomas "Tom" Bailey Jr. * Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Scott Casey Colin Farrell * En la mente del asesino (2015) - Charles Ambrose * Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Peter Lake * Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Bobby Pellitt Rami Malek * Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) - Ahkmenrah * Una noche en el museo (2006) - Ahkmenrah Ryan Phillippe * Straight A's (2013) - Scott Henderson * Crímenes de la mente (2003) - Simon Cable * Las locuras de Igby (2002) - Olive Giovanni Ribisi * Avatar (2009) - Parker Selfridge * La red sexual (2009) - Wayne Beering * Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) - Miles Haley Matthew Lawrence * Entre nosotras (1998) - Dennis * Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Jesse Harper * Papá por siempre (1993) - Christopher "Chris" Hillard Jared Leto * Escuadrón suicida (2016) - El Guasón * Un asesino anda suelto (1997) - Lane Dixon Matt Bomer * Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Ken * Magic Mike (2012) - Ken James Badge Dale * En la cuerda floja (2015) - Jean-Pierre/J.P. * El conspirador (2010) - William Hamilton James Marsden * Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Jim Spinch * Perturbados (1998) - Steve Clark (doblaje original) Snoop Dogg * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Ja' Marcus * Arthur y los minimoys (2006) - Max Thomas Lennon * La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) - Todd * 17 otra vez (2009) - Ned Gold (adulto) (versión New Line) Scott Porter * 10 años (2011) - Scott * Meteoro, la película (2008) - Rex Racer (joven) Bam Margera * Jackass 2.5 (2007) - Él mismo * Jackass 2 (2006) - Él mismo Matthew Broderick * Deck the Halls (2006) - Steve Finch * Las mujeres perfectas (2004) - Walter Kresby Mike Vogel * Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Blake Burroughs * Wuthering Heights (2003) - Heath Ethan Embry * No me olvides (2002) - Bobby Rey * Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) - Russell "Rusty" Griswold James Van Der Beek * Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - James Van Der Beek * Scary Movie (2000) - Dawson Leery Justin Whalin * Susie Q (1996) - Zach Sands * Ten cuidado con mamá (1994) - Scotty Barnhill Otros * La torre oscura (2017) - Sr. Chambers (Karl Thaning) * Dunkerque (2017) - Collins (Jack Lowden) * La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Bailey/Buddy/Tino/Ellie (Josh Gad) * Monster Trucks (2017) - Reece Tenneson (Rob Lowe) * Vivir de noche (2016) - Esteban Suarez (Miguel J. Pimentel) * Pasajeros (2016) - Arthur (Michael Sheen) * ¿Por qué él? (2016) - Paul Stanley (Él mismo) * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Voces adicionales * Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) - Sr. Archer (Philip Philmar) * Los siete magníficos (2016) - Goodnight Robicheaux * No respires (2016) - Voces adicionales * La jefa (2016) - Stephan (Timothy Simons) * El libro de la selva (2016) - Ardilla (Sam Raimi) * Frente al mar (2015) - François (Melvil Poupaud) * 007: Spectre (2015) - C/Max Denbigh (Andrew Scott) * Mistress America (2015) - Voces adicionales * Escalofríos (2015) - Slappy (Jack Black) * Peter Pan (2015) - Kwahu (Tae-joo Na) * Max: Mi héroe y amigo (2015) - Tyler Harne (Luke Kleintank) * Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Steve (Mike Birbiglia) * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Insertos / Janson (Aidan Gillen) (trailer) * Terminator: Génesis (2015) - Agente Janssen (Matty Ferraro) * Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Nicola (Julian Miller) * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Dr. Kim Park (Will Yun Lee) * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Safar (Ali Fazal) * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) - Aaron (Andrew Tarbet) * Perdida (2014) - Oficial Jim Gilpin (Patrick Fugit) * Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Insertos / Alby (Aml Ameen) (trailer) * Agentes del desorden (2014) - Ryan O'Malley (Jake Johnson) * Lucy (2014) - Doctor chino (Sifan Shao) * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) - Malcolm (Jason Clarke) * Al filo del mañana (2014) - Skinner (Jonas Armstrong) * Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Austin Moore (Gianpaolo Venuta) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Mark (Joel McHale) * Campamento zombie (2014) - Crawl (Christian Potenza) / Insertos * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Jay Gatsby (joven) (Callan McAuliffe) * ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacón (Tomer Sisley) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Magnus Bane (Godfrey Gao) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Genghis Carnage (Tom Wu) * Wolverine: Inmortal (2013) - Pock (Shinji Ikefuji) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Voces adicionales * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Jah (Johannes Taslim) * El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Voces adicionales * Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - Elmont (Ewan McGregor) * El escuadrón del miedo (2012) - George Carter (Ben Drew) * Mátalos suavemente (2012) - Frankie (Scoot McNairy) * Las palabras (2012) - Rory Jansen (Bradley Cooper) * V/H/S (2012) - Shane (Mike Donlan) * A toda madre (2012) - Ryan McFee (Brandon Keener) * Argo (2012) - Mark Lijek (Christopher Denham) * Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Gus (Paul Luebke) * La era del rock (2012) - Recepcionista de Rolling Stones (T.J. Miller) * Proyecto X (2012) - Rob (Rob Evors) * Los tres chiflados (2012) - Theodore "Teddy" Harter (Kirby Heyborne) * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Steve (Warren Christie) * Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Ernesto (Keegan-Michael Key) * Año nuevo (2011) - Ryan Seacrest * Marley y yo 2 (2011) - Gato (Christopher Goodman) * X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - Nazi en bar * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Domenico da Slivano (Giulio Berruti) * No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Dex Thaler (Colin Egglesfield) * Súper 8 (2011) - Voces adicionales * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Nimer (Brandon Keener) * Atracción peligrosa (2010) - Doug MacRay (Ben Affleck) * Encuentro Explosivo (2010) - Simon Feck (Paul Dano) * Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Alan Burke (Reggie Lee) * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Shane (Chris O'Donnell) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Scabior (Nick Moran) * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) - Eddy (Richard Kind) * Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Técnico de cámaras (David Bierend) * Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Voces adicionales * Terror en la Antártida (2009) - Russell Haden (Alex O'Loughlin) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Daniel Williams (Steve Howey) * Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Yamcha (Park Joon Hyung) * Frecuencia mortal 2 (2008) - Nik (Kyle Schmid) * Gran Torino (2008) - Padre Janovich (Christopher Carley) * Cómo perder a tus amigos (2008) - Sidney Young (Simon Pegg) * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - David Hernandez (Joel Bissonete) * The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) - William Carey (Benedict Cumberbatch) (doblaje de DVD) * Noches púrpuras (2007) - Jeremy (Jude Law) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Chico gay (Danny Calvert) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Blackheart (Wes Bentley) * Next: El vidente (2007) - Kendall (Michael Trucco) * Licencia para casarse (2007) - Carlisle (Eric Christian Olsen) * Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) - Richardson (Chester Tam) * La conquista del honor (2007) - Ira Hayes (Adam Beach) * Antes de partir (2007) - Dr. Hollins (Rob Morrow) * La dama en el agua (2006) - Vick Ran (M. Night Shyamalan) * Una mirada en la oscuridad (2006) - Charles Freck (Rory Cochrane) * Eragon (2006) - Murthag (Garrett Hedlund) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Gordy (Alan Cumming) (2ª versión) * La chica de mis sueños (2006) - Sam Baldwin (Tom Cavanagh) (1ª versión) * Confetti (2006) - Insertos * Loco, loco fin de semana (2006) - Cooper Waxman (Chris Klein) * Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - Matt Pratter (James Blackwell) * Superman regresa (2006) - Jimmy Olsen (Sam Huntington) * Golpe de suerte (2006) - David Pennington (Chris Carmack) * Las Torres Gemelas (2006) - Chuck Sereika (Frank Whaley) * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) - Bishop (Christopher Jones) * Ultravioleta (2006) - Voces adicionales * Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Irwin Kerr (Laurence Kinlan) / Voz de petirrojo #1 * Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Matsuda (Akira Terao) * Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Tte. Ben Gannon (Josh Lucas) * King Kong (2005) - Preston (Colin Hanks) * Entre besos y tiros (2005) - Reportero (Brendan Fehily) y Policía (Wiley Pickett) * Pizza de mi corazón (2005) - Nicky Montebello (Rob Boltin) * Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) - Ari Peck (J.P. Manoux) * La terminal (2004) - Administrador en tienda * Especies III (2004) - Dean (Robin Dunne) * Yo, robot (2004) - Robot NS5 * Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Voces adicionales * Río místico (2003) - Pete (Jonathan Togo) * Érase una vez en México (2003) - Lorenzo (Enrique Iglesias) * Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) - Tec (Damien Dante Wayans) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day (2002) - Mike Billetes (Katt Williams) * Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Mootai/Jason (Josh Keaton) * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) - Tony Francis (Jay Mohr) * Un paseo por el parque (2002) - A.J. Preston (Richard Robitaille) * Hasta el cuello (2002) - Eddie (Johnny Knoxville) * Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Sok (Kem Sereyvuth) * Blade 2 (2002) - Scud Frohmeyer (Norman Reedus) * Simone (2002) - Kent (Jeffrey Pierce) * Medio muerto (2002) - Twitch (Kurupt) * Vértigo en la nieve (2001) - Pig Pen (Derek Hamilton) * Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Pete Willis (Nick Bagnall) * El mundo está loco loco (2001) - Steve Harwell / Greg Camp * Scary Movie 2 (2001) - Buddy (Christopher Masterson) * Crímen imperdonable (2001) - Frank Fowler (Nick Stahl) * Una mente brillante (2001) - Sol (Adam Goldberg) * Alta velocidad (2001) - Jimmy Bly (Kip Pardue) (1ª versión) * Corky Romano (2001) - Corky Romano (Chris Kattan) * El auto de la compadecida (2000) - Bandido de Severino * La última salida (2000) - Jake (Josh Barker) * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - Jamie Smith (Charlie Hofheimer) * 15 minutos (2001) - Milos Karlova (Vladimir Mashkov) * La chica de mis sueños (2000) - Floyd (Aaron Paul) * Corre... no grites (2000) - Kenny Ascott (Gabriel Mann) * El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Lloyd Charney (Bradley Whitford) (redoblaje) * 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Bogie Lowenstein (Kyle Cease) * Pasión robada (1999) - Edmund Bertram (Jonny Lee Miller) * Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) - El Flaco (Jim Doughan) * Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Quelleck (Patrick Breen) * Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) - Walenski (Colin Friels) * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Peter Heath (Rashaan Nall) * Historia americana X (1998) - Lamont (Guy Torry) * Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) - Scottie Tannen (James Hereth) * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) - Brandi (P.J. Prinsloo) * Si yo hubiera... (1998) - Gerry (John Lynch) (2ª versión/DVD) * El loco superdotado (1998) - Scott (David Spade) (redoblaje) * Sólo una noche (1997) - Charlie (Robert Downey Jr.) * La única emoción (1997) - Tom Ryan McHenry (Robert Patrick) * La casa de los recuerdos (1997) - Marty Pascal (Josh Hamilton) * Casper: la primera aventura (1997) - Fatso (Bill Farmer) * Fenómeno (1996) - Banes (Sean O'Bryan) (redoblaje) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Balthasar (Jesse Bradford) * El regalo prometido (1996) - Gale (Phil Morris) * Día de la independencia (1996) - Miguel Casse (James Duval) * Nacida libre: una nueva aventura (1996) - Randal Thompson (Jonathan Brandis) * El pequeño espacio entre el odio y el amor (1996) - Earl (Daryl Mitchell) * Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Dave Kujan (Chazz Palminteri) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers (1995) - Tommy Doyle (Paul Rudd) * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) - Master Kane (Daniel Craig) * Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) - Valentino (Jon Bon Jovi) * Furia de leyenda (1994) - Chen Sen (Jet Li) * El último día de clases (1993) - Don Dawson (Sasha Jenson) * Dave (1993) - Jerry (Tom Dugan) / Jeff (Jeffrey Joseph) (redoblaje) * Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) - Donatello (Corey Feldman) (versión FOX) * Los Beverly Ricos (1993) - Morgan Drysdale (Kevin Connolly) * La mano que mece la cuna (1992) - Cirujano (Todd Jamieson) (doblaje original) * Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York (1992) - Rod McCallister (Jedidiah Cohen) / chofer de la limusina (Michael Goldfinger) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Dr. Benjamin Stone (Michael J. Fox) (redoblaje) * Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Portero (Bobby Brown) / Policía al teléfono (Ray Glanzmann) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) - Loudon Trutt (Griffin Dunne) (redoblaje) * Nacido para matar (1987) - James T. "Joker" David (Matthew Modine) * La Humillación (1986) - Joe (James Russo) * Top Gun (1986) - Nick "Goose" Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) (redoblaje) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Wu Han (David Yip) (redoblaje) * Karate Kid (1984) - Daniel Larusso (Ralph Macchio) (redoblaje) * Barry Lyndon (1975) - Barry Lyndon/Redmond Barry (Ryan O'Neal) * La naranja mecánica (1971) - Dim (Warren Clarke) Series de TV James Van Der Beek * Dawson's Creek - Dawson Leery * Mentes criminales - Rafael / Tobias Hankel * Ugly Betty - Luke Carnes Bruce Harwood * Los pistoleros solitarios - John Fitzgerald Byers * Los expedientes secretos X - John Fitzgerald Byers Rider Strong * Aprendiendo a vivir - Shawn Hunter (1993-2000) * El mundo de Riley - Shawn Hunter (2014-presente) Otros * Castlevania - Alucard (James Callis) * Love - Steven (David Spade) * New Girl - Nick Miller (Jake Johnson) * Agente Carter - Steve Rogers / Capitán América (Chris Evans) * Chica indiscreta - Borracho en el Club (Jed Orlemann; ep. 5) / Max (Wade Allain-Marcus; ep. 26) / Owen Campos (Shiloh Fernandez; ep. 42) / Modista (ep. 47) * Hércules - Strife (Joel Tobeck) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Matt Ramsey * American Horror Story: Asylum - Leo Morrison (Adam Levine) * Karkú - Tío Arturo (Renato Münster) * Mixology - Tom (Blake Lee) * Amigos - Will (Brad Pitt) * Spin City - Mike Flaherty (Michael J. Fox) * El show de los 70s - Steven Hyde (Danny Masterson) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley grande * Band of Brothers - Sargento Bill Guarnere * Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Alex * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Greg Sanders (Eric Szmanda) * Mecánica popular para niños - Charlie Powell * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Gary (Temporadas 3 y 7) * Malcolm - Richie * Paso a paso - Rich Halke (2ª voz) (Jason Marsden) * Animorphs - Jake (Shawn Ashmore) * Plaza Sésamo - Beto / Enrique (algunos capítulos)/monstruo de 2 cabezas(algunos capítulos) * Héroes - Frack (Breckin Meyer) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Sí, cariño - Gregory Thomas 'Greg' Warner (Anthony Clark) * El séquito - Matt Damon * La niñera - Voces adicionales * Walker, Texas Ranger - Trent Malloy (James Wlcek) y voces diversas * El señor Young - Dang el conserje Anime Shinichiro Miki * Pokémon - James * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - James * Pokémon Diamante y Perla - James * Pokémon: Negro y Blanco - James * Pokémon XY - James * Pokémon Sol y Luna - James Toshihiko Seki * Ranma ½ - Mousse * Naruto - Iruka Umino * Naruto Shippūden - Iruka Umino Kenichi Fujiwara * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Tetsuya Watarigani * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Tetsuya Watarigani Wataru Hatano * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Dashan Wang * Beyblade: Metal Fury - Dashan Wang Otros * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mako Tsunami (Ryōta Kajiki) * Bucky en busca del mundo cero - Busta (Maestro Funnen) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Pesadilla (El Caballito Morado) * Ranma ½ - Sacerdote del templo de los hongos * Shaman King - Chocolove McDonell / Conchi (ep. 18) * Inuyasha - Amari Nobunaga / Hojo (2ª voz) * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Al Crokett (ep. 5-10) * Las aventuras de Fly - Pop (2ª voz) * Voltron: La tercera dimensión - Lance * Espíritu de lucha - Ichiro Miyata * Blood+ - Akihiro Okamura * Ninja Rantaro - Kagero Kuzuba * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Joe Brown * Flint: El detective del tiempo - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * Bleach - Voz de segador (ep. 106) Series animadas Phil Proctor * Aventuras en pañales - Ulises DeVille (2ª voz) * Rugrats crecidos - Ulises DeVille Andy Richter * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort * Viva el Rey Julien - Mort Otros * Ben 10 (2016) - Wildvine * ALVINNN!!! Y las ardillas - Teodoro * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Hadji * Rastaratón - Rastaratón * Boyster, el chico ostra - Shelby * Transformers: Prime - Starscream / Bumblebee * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Shining Armor / Madden * Phineas y Ferb - Ejecutivo #1 (un ep.) * Glenn Martin, dentista - Connor Martin * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Wildo * Hércules - Ícaro * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Peter Parker / Spider-Man * El escuadrón del tiempo - Larry 3000 * Ed, Edd y Eddy - Edd ("Doble D") * Escuela Wayside - Eric Bacon * El laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (temp. 2) * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Cerebros Robots * Turbo FAST - Turbo * Los cazafantasmas: La nueva generación - Garrett Miller * Los castores cascarrabias - Bing * South Park - Eric Cartman / Leonardo DiCaprio / Voces adicionales (doblaje mexicano) * Daria - Kevin Thompson * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Arturo * ¡Oye Arnold! - Hombre Mono / Travis Randall (ep. 47) / Davy Jones (ep. 82) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Hatch * Los Simpson - Louie (un ep.) / Dan Marino / Mesero en restaurante chino / Tina Belcher / Jack Crowley / Patas (un ep.) / Varios personajes * Aventuras con los Kratt - Zach Varmitech * Meteoro: la nueva generación - X Racer * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo / Rico (algunos episodios) / Pinky / Ardilla Roja / Voces adicionales * La pequeña Lulú - Tino * Kassai y Leuk - Kassai * Mona la vampira - Charles Bones / Relámpago (1ª y 2ª temporada) * Phineas y Ferb - Rodney * Mike, Lu y Og - Wendell * Mortal Kombat - Rain * Los Policias Funky - Dick * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa - Rocko * La casa de los dibujos - Indígena / Harry el Pepino / Ethan Hawkman / Irreverente hermano Chase / Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - General Fangpyre (junto con Ricardo Tejedo), Fangtom * El castigado - Chaz Monorainian * Animal Man - Animal Man * MAD - Thaddeus Stevens / Crash / Beto / Enrique / Scorch Supernova / Voces adicionales (4ª temp.) * Mixels - Teslo / Snoof * Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) - Él * Hora de aventura - Abracadaniel (Temp. 5.2) * Un show más - Gary (ep. 131) / Jebediah Townhouse / Jimmy Jazz / Jeff / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Voces adicionales (temp. 3-) * The Loud House - Hunter Spector / Flip / Voces adicionales * Tío Grandpa - Nacho Queso / Voces adicionales * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Voces adicionales * Descontrol - Voces adicionales * ZooMoo - Voces adicionales * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Voces adicionales * Villainous - Dr. Flug Películas animadas Christopher Knights * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Cabo (2014) * Madagascar 3 - Cabo (2012) * Madagascar 2 - Cabo (2008) * Madagascar - Cabo (2005) Andy Richter * Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Mort (2014) * Madagascar 3 - Mort (2012) * Madagascar 2 - Mort (2008) * Madagascar - Mort (2005) Seann William Scott * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Crash (2016) * La era de hielo 4 - Crash (2012) * La era de hielo 3 - Crash (2009) * La era de hielo 2 - Crash (2006) Phil Proctor * Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Ullises DeVille (2003) * Rugrats en París: La película - Ullises DeVille (2000) * Rugrats: la película - Ullises DeVille (1998) Ewan McGregor * Valiant - Valiant (2005) * Robots - Rodney (escenas inéditas) (2005) Marc Thompson ' * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Kevin Thompson (2002) * Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Kevin Thompson (2000) 'Zach Galifianakis * LEGO Batman: La película - El Guasón * El gato con botas - Humpty Dumpty (2011) Otros * Isla Calaca - Norcutt (2017) * Locos por las nueces 2 - Frankie (Bobby Cannavale) (trailer) (2017) * La fiesta de las salchichas - Sammy Bagel Jr. (2016) * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Sid (John Leguizamo) (trailer) (2016) * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Dim (2016) * Un show más: La película - Gino (2015) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Shining Armor (2015) * Minions - Frankie Carapez y Fabrice (2015) * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua - Bob Esponja (4 loops), Don Cangrejo (1 loop), Voces adicionales (2015) * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Locutor La2 (2014) * El libro de la vida - Pablo Rodríguez (2014) * La gran aventura Lego - Emmet (Chris Pratt) (2014) * Tadeo, el explorador perdido - Tadeo Jones (2013) * Metegol - Capi (2013) * Monsters University - Chet Alexander, Babas, Art (trailer) (2013) * Frankenweenie - Nassor (2012) * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino (2011) - Krill Bill (Matt Damon) * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) - Digger (David Wenham) * Open Season 3 (2010) - Elliot (Matthew W. Taylor) * Vecinos invasores (2006) - Hammy (Steve Carell) * Lo que el agua se llevó (2006) - Mosca (David Bowers) * La calabaza del jinete sin cabeza - Nick Crane * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Eric Cartman (ambas versiones) / Gregory (canciones) (versión de Paramount) * Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Milo James Thatch (Michael J. Fox) * Atlantis: El regreso de Milo - Milo James Thatch (James Arnold Taylor) * La era de hielo - Dodo y Scrat * Arthur y los minimoys - Max * Todos contra los Ed's - Edd (Doble D) (2009) * Open Season 2 - Elliot (Joel McHale) (2008) * La granja - Pipo (2006) * Garfield: La película - Louis * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia - Policía mapache * Bionicle: La máscara de la luz - Lewa * Toy Story 3 - Marcianitos (vistazos rápidos) * Rio - Mauro / Blu (trailer 2) * El cisne trompetista - Boyd (Seth Green) (2001) * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising - Starscream, Bumblebee * Turbo - Turbo (Ryan Reynolds) (trailer) * Emoji: La película - Voces adicionales (2017) * Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales (2015) * Hotel Transylvania - Voces adicionales Cortos/Especiales animados Christopher Knights * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Cabo (2013) * Feliz Madagascar - Cabo (2009) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña - Cabo (2005) Andy Richter * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor - Mort (2013) * Feliz Madagascar - Mort (2009) Otros *Scratástrofe Cósmica - Sid (John Leguizamo) (2015) Películas de anime Shinichiro Miki * Pokémon: Mewtwo Contraataca - James * Pokémon: El Poder de Uno - James * Pokémon: El Hechizo de los Unnowns - James * Pokémon: Mewtwo Regresa - James * Pokémon: Celebi la Voz del Bosque - James * Pokémon: Héroes Latios y Latias - James * Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew - James * Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar - James * Pokémon: Mente Maestra - James * Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai - James * Pokemon: Giratina y el Guerrero del Cielo - James * Pokemon: Arceus y la Joya de la Vida - James * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones - James * Pokémon: Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram - James * Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - James * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - James *Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - James *Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - James Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contraatacan - Hyoga de Cisne (Koichi Hashimoto) (Doblaje Original) * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ken Masters * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Miniseries * El décimo reino (2000) - Príncipe Wendell (Daniel Lapaine) * La odisea (1997) - Telémaco (adulto) (Alan Stenson) Series de internet * Chuy Loser (2013-) - Voces diversas Telenovelas Brasileñas Théo Becker * La esclava Isaura - Álvaro Mendonça * Celebridad - Caio Mendes Videojuegos Richard Epcar * Injustice: Gods Among Us - El Guasón * Injustice 2 - El Guasón Otros * Diablo III - Arcanista masculino * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Kaos * Disney Infinity - Art * Lego Dimensions - Emmet / El Guasón / Legolas * League of Legends - Corki * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild -Príncipe Sidon Adaptación * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Día de los enamorados * Rio * Bratz: Rock Angelz * Marmaduke * Sherlock Homes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras Dirección de doblaje * Transformers: Prime * Transformers Prime: Predacons Rising * Transformers: Ciber Misiones * Babar y las aventuras de Badou * Garfield: La película * Garfield 2 * Guerra Mundial Z * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty * La era de hielo * La era de hielo 2 * La era de hielo 3 * La era de hielo 4 * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Sobreviviendo a Sid * Scratástrofe Cósmica * La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut * La era de hielo: La gran búsqueda de pascua * Mi abuela es un peligro 2 * Mi abuela es un peligro 3 * Día de entrenamiento * Feliz Madagascar * Madagascar * Madagascar 2 * Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Los pingüinos de Madagascar en una misión navideña * Feliz Madagascar * Viva el Rey Julien (eps. 6-15, 18, 22) * Alvin y las ardillas * Alvin y las ardillas 2 * Alvin y las ardillas 3 * Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas * Amigos salvajes 2 * Meteoro: la nueva generación * ZigZag * Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes * Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore * Alta velocidad * Medio muerto * Un plan perfecto * The Pledge * Día de los enamorados * Te amaré por siempre (versión Warner/New Line) * Guerra de novias * El descanso * Amor a distancia * Quiero robarme a la novia * Eragon * El tesoro del Amazonas * El exorcista: El comienzo * Rock Star * Patinando a la gloria * Los Dukes de Hazzard * Yo, robot * Alien vs Depredador * Vecinos invasores * Minicampeones (redoblaje) * Daño colateral * La caída del Halcón Negro * Río místico * Swordfish: Acceso autorizado * Los ríos color púrpura * El periodista * Mini campeones * El ladrón de orquídeas * Sylvia * El jardinero fiel * Insomnia (versión Warner) * E.T.: El extraterrestre (redoblaje) * Top Gun (redoblaje) * Rio (versión mexicana) * Nacho Libre * Una cita con tu ídolo * THX 1138 * Iron Man * Iron Man 2 * Iron Man 3 * El perro sonriente * El perro bombero * La reina de los condenados * Seguridad nacional * La Pantera Rosa * Auto Focus * Matrix revoluciones * Maten a Smoochy * Lo que el agua se llevó * El Delfín: La historia de un soñador * El ataque de las arañas * Starsky y Hutch * V de venganza * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet * Red de mentiras * Entre besos y tiros * Las torres gemelas * Ahora son 13 * Escritores de la libertad * Soy leyenda * Pase libre * Dos inútiles en patrulla * X-Men orígenes: Wolverine * Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras * Encuentro explosivo * No me quites a mi novio * Thor * X-Men: Primera generación * Capitán América: El primer vengador (trailers y castings) * El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución * El planeta de los simios: Confrontación * El planeta de los simios: La guerra * ¡Esto es guerra! * The Avengers: Los Vengadores * El origen de los guardianes * La era del rock * La extraña vida de Timothy Green * Locos por los votos * Jack el cazagigantes * Wolverine: Inmortal * R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá * Aviones * Thor: Un mundo oscuro * Una noche en el fin del mundo * Frozen: Una aventura congelada * Caminando con dinosaurios 3D * Una familia numerosa * Al diablo con las noticias * Operación monumento * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 * Dragones: El origen de los corredores de dragones * Maléfica * En el tornado * Los boxtrolls * Maze Runner: Correr o morir * El juez * Interestelar * Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (diálogos grabados en México) * HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar * Cincuenta sombras de Grey * Cincuenta sombras más oscuras * Cincuenta sombras liberadas * Frozen: Fiebre congelada * LEGO Frozen: Luces mágicas * Avengers: Era de Ultrón * Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés * Terminator: Génesis * Los 4 fantásticos * LEGO: Jurassic World * Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego * A la *&$%! con los zombis (trailer) * Jackass 2.5 * Misión rescate * Peter Pan * Escalofríos * Guerra de papás * Una familia espacial * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz * Zoolander 2 * Día de la Independencia: Contraataque * La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Nono, el niño detective * Avenida Cloverfield 10 * Capitán América: Civil War * X-Men: Apocalipsis * Ben-Hur (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda * Los siete magníficos (2016) * Espiando a los vecinos * No respires * Jack Reacher: Sin regreso * Sing: Ven y canta * Injustice 2 * XXx: Reactivado * Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro * El Aro 3 * Fences * Logan * Kong: La isla calavera * Transformers: El último caballero * DreamWorks Dragones (temp. 7-) * Thor: Ragnarok * Guerra de papás 2 Estudios y empresas de doblaje * ArtSpot * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Central Entertainment * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Fandango * Intersound * Jarpa Studio * KiteTeam * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Larsa * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Optimedia Bond México * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Prime Dubb * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * Voltaic Studios México Comerciales * Promoción de los Oscar para el canal TV Azteca (voz de anciano) * Blim (los primeros promocionales de la empresa) * Bubbaloo * Sonic (USA) * Boost Mobile * Trojan Ecstasy * Tazos Funcky Puncky (dos de aquellos personajes) * Nesquik * Visa * BANAMEX * Nescafé * Maseca * Milky Way * Sonric's * Cablevisión México * Pond's * Maseca * Bref * Mighty Beans * Olimpiadas (México) * Juguetes Shrek * Hasbro * Garnier Fructis * McDonald's * Granja Las Américas * Kellog's (Yugi Oh!) * Ford * IBM * Coca-Cola Company * Revista Disney * Bubaloo * Gatorade * Sabritas * Palomitas ACTII * Pau Pau * Central4 * Tarzán * Safe Guard * Jugos Del Valle * Pronosticos Melate y Revancha * Telcel * Doritos * Operando a Homero de Hasbro * IFE Elecciones Federales 2009 (la voz que dice "SÍ") * VIPS (diálogos deliciosos) * Goicoechea Crema * Olorocos de Bimbo (2002) * Juguetes de "Toy Story y más allá!" * Comerciales de motocicletas "Italika" * Voz de información adicional en "Locos del remate" * Gaviscon * La Gallina Tragona de Fotorama (2013) * Mini Babybel (voz del snack) (2015) Televisión nacional * Los Doctores - Voz en off / Manfredo * Vecinos - Voz del perico (Episodio "El perico de Magdalena") Datos destacados * José Antonio Macías ha compartido varios personajes con el actor Luis Daniel Ramírez: ** Ambos han doblado a Spider-Man. José Antonio en Spider-Man Unlimited y Luis Daniel en las películas, la serie animada del 2003 y en El espectacular Hombre Araña. ** Ambos han doblado a Cygnus Hyoga de Saint Seiya. José Antonio en la película "Los Caballeros del Zodíaco Contraatacan" y Luis Daniel en la versión de TV de Hades Santuario. ** José Antonio Macías ha doblado recurrentemente a Leonardo DiCaprio, asimismo Luis Daniel Ramírez lo ha doblado en varias películas tales como: Romeo y Julieta, Pandillas de Nueva York y en los trailers promocionales de El origen. ** También compartieron trabajos en la serie de Cartoon Network Ed, Edd y Eddy, Ramírez como Ed y él como "Doble D". ** Ambos doblaron a personajes interpretados por el seiyu Shinichiro Miki, Macias dobló a James en Pokemon y Ramirez doblo a Shion de Aries en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El Lienzo Perdido. * Ha doblado a numerosos personajes relacionados con los cómics, tales como: Spider-Man (en Spider-Man Unlimited), el Guason (en The Dark Knight), La Antorcha Humana (en las películas de Los Cuatro Fantásticos), Blackheart (en la película de Ghost Rider), Jimmy Olsen (en Superman regresa), Deadpool (en X-Men: Origenes y Deadpool) y Justin Hammer (en Iron Man 2) y más recientemente al Capitán América (en Capitán América: El primer vengador). También se había quedado con el papel de Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en la película del año 2011, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no pudo grabarlo y fue sustituido por el actor Arturo Mercado Jr.. * También es locutor de los programas Hasta el Hoyo y NX clusiva. * Ha promocionado en algunas ocasiones el programa ¿Quién se robó el show? de la sección PM de Canal 5 de Televisa. * Su artículo en Wikipedia fue el primero (junto con el de Karla Falcón) en el borrado masivo de artículos de actores de doblaje en dicha página. * Estudió la carrera de Derecho pero no le gustó a fin de cuentas y optó por dedicarse a la actuación. * A interpretado a 3 ardillas diferentes, a Teodoro de Alvin y las ardillas y a Hammy de Vecinos invasores y a La Malvada Ardilla Roja en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. * En el episodio "Los cazadores de fortuna" de la serie de anime Pokémon, se disfraza de Moltres y se autoproclama el "Guajolote Macías", haciendo referencia a su apellido. * La típica frase de James en Pokemon dice: "...y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas", pero Macías empezó a cambiar "estrellas" por muchos lugares latinoamericanos y hasta sitios de internet. * Pepe Toño ha doblado dos personajes interpretados por el seiyu Toshihiko Seki estos son Mousse en Ranma 1/2 y a Iruka Umino en Naruto. * En un capítulo de Pokemón dice "América tu seras el campeón" y "Nuestro año es el 2005" mencionando al Club América de México que precisamente en el año 2005 fue campeón de la Liga de México. * Es la voz de egosexual, (un personaje de internet). http://www.youtube.com/user/egosexual#p/c/1653440FA0CA29B3/2/TPb9mDmRlos. * También se puede escuchar su característica voz en una de las pantallas del Museo Nacional de Antropología e Historia ubicado en la Ciudad de México, en la pantalla que narra la vida de los Huicholes. * El 4 de julio de 2016, José Antonio Macías recibió el Premio Auris al Doblaje de "Mejor actor de comedia en una película" por su interpretación de Deadpool en la película homónima. Referencias Enlaces externos * *Sitio Web: http://www.pepetomacias.com/ * * José Antonio Macías en Geocities Premios ;Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Ganadores de los Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes